


Drive V

by frick



Series: Drive [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gay Stuff, M/M, Magic, Relationship Stuff, Worldbuilding, burgin, carry out food, gay magic, gay relationship stuff, goat magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frick/pseuds/frick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comfy with a side of autistic world building. Lewd next chapter.</p><p>Chinese food is the comfiest but burg is pretty close</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive V

**

Frisk wrestled with the door handle in the dimly lit hallway before his keys found purchase and the lock gave. He was greeted by a fantastic barrage of offensive odors. A combination of liquor, some fruity smells, and the familiar aroma of lust.

He’d only been gone for three days. What on Earth could have happened in-

The human’s eyes darted towards a bundle of cloth, resting against the trash can. A blanket, and what looked to be striped boxers.

Asriel.

“Asriel!”

A foreboding clang rang out from the bathroom. Frisk heard his name weakly choked out amidst a flurry of surprised movement through the apartment.

“I’m glad to see you moved in and already defiled my bedding.” Frisk caught Asriel trying to bolt out of the bedroom. Unbuttoned shirt and jorts. Looks like he just took a shower.

“Well? Any explanation for why you’ve sent another one of my blankets to the deepest recesses of Hell?” Frisk enjoyed being able to make Asriel squirm. Generally because it was the other way around when they got intimate.

The wizard prince wiggled and nervously grabbed his arm. “I-it was a long flight, and I-”

“You had tickets! You could have flown with me! But no, little Mr. I’m The Greatest decided to teleport and ‘tidy the house!’” Frisk threw his hand towards the living room. “Good job on that, by the way! It smells like the inside of your fuckin’ underwear!”

“Look, Frisk, I can explain.” The embarrassment gave way to a bit of indignation. “And you could have just as easily teleported with me, by the way.”

“Dude, the amount of magic we’ve been messing with recently probably isn’t good for the human body. There’s nothing wrong with taking a plane.” Frisk put up his own wall of defense. Great. Officially in a relationship for all of seventy two hours and they’re getting into a fight. “Let's suspend that train of thought for a few minutes. Why did you make a fucked up Wonka abomination of my comforter?”

Asriel’s embarrassment renewed. “Wet dream?” He sounded like he was asking himself.

“...Fuck it, fine, don’t tell me. I’m sure if you were cheating on me so soon you’d be blathering on about how you used my diplomacy lessons on getting in a chick’s pants.”

The red on Asriel’s face deepened. “No, it’s not like that. I’ve been kind of messed up since the, uh, Chara thing.”

Frisk’s anger suddenly became awash with guilt. Right. That. That definitely happened. And they hadn’t talked about it since.

“Az…”

“It’s not your fault, really. I’m just not gonna do the weird dream sanctuary thing for a little bit.” Asriel averted his gaze to the bathroom counter. “‘Sanctuary’ probably isn’t accurate anymore anyway.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Frisk approached him and brushed a hand against his shoulder. “I kinda sprung that on you suddenly. We didn’t really have a chance to-”

Asriel pushed himself off of the granite and pulled Frisk into a hug. “Nah. They’re just dreams. I should probably be more worried about what all this body manipulation magic is doing to me in my sleep.”

Frisk’s worries about the after-effects of magic sprung up, and were quickly washed away by another concern. “So the blanket wasn’t a wet dream.”

Hesitation. “No, no, it was, but the magic isn’t helping the- erm, ‘effects’ of a wet dream.”

The human’s anger, confusion, all of the conflict in this scenario. Diffused by a stupid grin. “Oh my God you had a candy spunk episode in your dreams.”

“F-Frisk!” Asriel backed out of the hug and held Frisk roughly by the shoulders.

“Jesus Christ, Az. Don’t lead me on like that. I thought you murdered someone or something and had to cover the body. Everyone has wet dreams.”

Well, humans had wet dreams. And usually not in their twenties. Monsters are weird.

Asriel loosened his grip a bit. “It’s just… Intense, I guess. I was dreaming, a, well, ‘thing’ happened, and I woke up about eight hours later than I intended.”

“Eight hours?”

The prince smiled sheepishly. “I was asleep for roughly sixteen hours after I teleported.”

This was sounding less like a wet dream and more like a sex escapade. “So you slept for sixteen hours, and in this time you were roiling in a blanket coated in your own confectionary shame.”

No words. Just a nod, with that stupid grin accompanying it.

“You’re buying me new bedding. Sheets, pillowcases, comforter. Fuck, I should make you buy me a new mattress.”

Another meek nod. Frisk nudged Asriel’s arms off of him and started walking back out into the living room. Order some takeout. Nice cozy dinner, talk about concerns.

Also the relationship thing. They kind of announced it, dream-fucked, and went their separate ways for a few days.

Talk about morbid, horrid things at the dinner table with your ‘new’ boyfriend.

“And we’re going to have a nice, romantic dinner. And talk about the effects of your perverse bullshit.” Frisk pulled his jacket back on, patting his pockets to insure his keys were still there. Asriel started buttoning up his shirt.

“And…?”

Goddamnit. “And you’re going to show me whatever turned you into a candy version of Vesuvius all over my bedroom.”

“A what?”

“...Nevermind.”

**

Frisk drove. Carryout. Asriel was charged with the task of making the apartment smell like a livable space and not the inside of a trick-or-treat bag.

He forgot that it was midnight. Jet lag was a bitch. There were a couple of decent restaurants open, but nothing that delivered. Frisk compromised with Asriel and the couple decided on monster burgers. 

Not the real deal he was hoping for, but his stomach wasn’t protesting. 

Frisk struggled with the door for the second time in the night. Asriel eventually answered his curses and blunt impacts against the handle.

Along with the prince came a gentle breeze of pine. The apartment smelled like the inside of a rental car. 

Asriel registered Frisk’s reaction. “I was going to go with vanilla, but, uh… That seemed a little too on the nose. And a couple of other scents were off the table.” The boss monster awkwardly stepped back and tried to help Frisk carry in their meals. 

“It’s fine. Thank you for cleaning up.”

“I’ll buy you new bedding in the morning but I changed out the current set and pulled a new one out of the linen closet.”

How sweet. “Thanks, Az.”

“I also took the liberty of purifying your room of any residual magi-”

“Asriel. Thank you. But I’m hungry.”

The caprine blinked before nodding and sitting down at the coffee table. Frisk plopped next to him and handed over his container, autonomously putting out cutlery and arranging the table while Asriel fiddled with his food.

Frisk thought about turning on the TV, but the silence was nice. 

They also needed to talk about the ‘thing’. Multiple ‘thing’s. Like why Asriel had the time of his life in a meditation-induced dream. The worries of magic nagging at Frisk’s head. If Asriel would share that time of his life with him.

Knowing the wizard, ‘time of his life’ could easily range from quaint, vanilla romance to eldritch horrors that would make Frisk’s stomach churn. 

He stuffed the thought. A few of those weren’t exactly dinner appropriate. “So. Magic.”

“Fun stuff.” Asriel muttered between a bite of burg.

“...Adverse effects. Bad things. I’m bringing that train back to station.”

The human couldn’t tell if the gulp was out of nervousness or finishing his food. “I was joking when I mentioned that. There isn’t any harm in that kind of stuff. It’s all just smoke and mirrors!”

“...I’m calling bullshit. You almost stained the hardwood, Az. And don’t forget that whole goat brother thing.”

Asriel nervously scratched his cheek with a wayward claw. “Okay, some of it is actual magic. But that should prove my point! I basically turned you entirely into a monster! No ill effects! You’re fine! If anything should have adverse effects, it’d be that!”

“What about the tattoos?” They’d been there since that night. Asriel suggested keeping them as a sort of magical focus. The thought had bubbled up a few times that he just couldn’t remove them. Frisk was frustratingly reminded of how hard it was for humans to wield magic. That taste of having total control, dominance even, nearly rivaling Asriel sent a tingle up his spine. That was a good weekend. “Could you remove them, if I asked?”

Frisk took another bite of his burger and looked expectantly. “Uh… yeah, easy. They’re not real tattoos. It’s a rune with a bit of projection because I think it looks cute. They’re connected to your SOUL, which is why they react like mine. It’s the same deal.”

“Is it actually helping my magic growth or is it purely cosmetic?” Frisk was relieved to hear that it wasn’t some void stain on his skin. “Not that I want them removed, but I guess this qualifies as a magic lesson. Since you signed up for that.”

Asriel tossed the rest of his burger into his maw and gave another colossal gulp. “Little late for lessons, don’t you think?” Frisk gave him a dark stare. “O-okay, nevermind. Yeah. The rune has some of my energy in it, and that kind of adds to your ‘well’. The thing you hook into to summon up a spell.”

God, he was adorable when he got all technical. Frisk chased him, gulping down the rest of his burger and dumping the fries into Asriel’s container. 

“So, if I put more power into the rune, that’d give you a larger well. But, that could actually have adverse effects.”

“Such as?”

“Well, that much latent energy just sitting there isn’t good. It can’t store itself inside of you; your pool is too restrictive. You can draw from it, but you can’t store it, you know?”

“So you have to have it burn some of that energy, somehow.” Frisk lit up in excitement. “The tattoos!”

“Exactly! See, you’re getting it. The rune I placed on you has enough of a percentage burned on magic to safely reside on your person and allow from you to draw from it. That’s why if you try a magic technique, the tattoos get all inky and voidlike. You’re burning it to a hair of its sustainability, and the quality ‘worsens.’ It loses its ability to maintain itself on your skin tone and just tries to do its base job of covering those areas.”

Frisk leaned over on the couch and put his weight into Asriel’s side. “More. This is adorable and I’m learning at the same time.” He shoved a hand through the buttoned area of Asriel’s shirt. “Serenade me with the stories of your people.”

Asriel blinked and cleared his throat. “R-right, uhm. So, now that runes are explained, I can kind of go into detail about how the transformation thing worked.” His voice shuddered slightly as Frisk rubbed his hands through the boss monster’s fur, arm deep into the button up shirt and twirling his finger through the lengthier tufts of caprine hide near Asriel’s sternum. “So, as you can probably guess, the tattoos themselves are a pretty low amount of magic. It seems significant to you because of how muted your pool is, as a relatively untrained human.”

“But that’s a water drop to a monster. Especially a boss monster.” He tried to tone down the haughtiness, but it still coated his voice. Frisk ate it up. “I don’t even have to give it a passing thought to sustain it. The other thing was, well… A lot more intense.”

Frisk twitched his index finger against Asriel’s pecs with every consonant. “So even with that wellspring it gave me, I wasn’t anywhere near an actual monster’s strength?” Not Asriel’s rival. Just a little experiment. Frisk’s hope waned, slightly.

“D-don’t get me wrong, that spell had a massive amount of magic poured into it. But the reason it took a while to break was because I couldn’t find a way to stably sever it. If I just ‘cut’ it, you’d have to release all of that magic before it overloaded you. I had to leech it, while still feeding you some form of energy so you weren’t systematically changing limbs and in some weird limbo between boss monster and human.”

Asriel finally responded to the gropes and advances by pulling Frisk up to his chest and unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. Frisk rabidly dove into the caprine fluff, the both of them basking in the warmth. Frisk felt Asriel’s voice vibrate through his chest. 

“But since it was a rune, I wasn’t directly modifying your SOUL, which is why you still have your determination and red heart and all that jazz. I could do a more direct approach but that would be decidedly more permanent. And a lot more error-prone. And I’d probably need a few more SOULs to do i-”

“Az.”

“A joke!” He let out a nervous laugh. “No, I don’t think I could do that, actually. Rewriting something like that is a bit beyond what even the human wizards that made the barrier were capable of.”

“So do you just put runes all over your body and make them manifest as Little Satan’s Candy Shop?”

“Yeah, basically. Really minor to change that kind of stuff.” Asriel was now doing his own comfy motions, rubbing a hand through Frisk’s matted hair while holding him down with his other arm. Frisk adjusted his head into the thick forest of monster fur bushing out from Asriel’s clavicle.

“Is there another way to have a sneak peek of what a monster’s magic is like? Something less… Taxing, for the two of us.”

Asriel buried his snout into Frisk’s hair, putting both hands into the human’s shirt and reseating him in his lap. A pair of wayward fries levitated over to their heads. Asriel took one and motioned for the other.

Frisk gracefully plucked it out of the air with his teeth. Asriel started back up. “That’s a lesson for another time.”

“Like… later tonight? If you’re getting my drift?”

“Guh… Fine. But not right now. I need to kill off these fries.” A bundle launched from the container to Asriel’s maw. 

“I’m okay with that. This is nice.” Frisk adjusted himself, nestling between the couch and caprine. The warmth rivaled what Frisk felt during their SOUL escapades in France. ‘Nice’ was a bit of an understatement. 

If the magic lessons were going to all be like this, Frisk was glad Asriel signed on for it. He didn’t want the moment to end.

And sleep slowly claimed the human.

**


End file.
